A known system for inspecting pipes comprises a T.V. camera mounted on a sled which is pushed by a semi-rigid cable along the pipe from an open end of the pipe. The arrangement has lights to illuminate the interior of the pipe, and the light and the camera are powered via the cable.
A limitation of this system is the relatively short distance the camera can be pushed into the pipe e.g. 300 meters maximum. Another problem resides in the fact that only dry pipes can be inspected although provided the entrance is dry the camera can tolerate flooded regions of pipes in downhill portions of the pipeline.
It is an object of the present invention to provided an improved inspection system which can overcome the problems outlined above.